Why
by Willow Julien
Summary: What happens when Willow is separated from her family and friends to fight a new battle. What happens when she is separated from her newborn daughter. 'Why is this happening' Willow thought. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all? Well welcome to the first ever chapter of Why. I am so excited to give you the first chapter of Why. We have been working for months on this. It will be a long story and it may be a series. It will be a cross over between Marvel and Ninjago. Also I will be using the Avengers real names such as Tony and Clint and Nat. So yeah. I really hope you enjoy. Shout outs to my lovely warriors Loki, MNC and MoC! Hope you enjoy! Now onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Family**

It was a sunny afternoon in the beautiful countryside of Ninjago. Too elemental masters were married about just a year ago and they were awaiting the arrival of their newest family member. Willow was sitting in bed with Lloyd beside her. He held her hand in comfort as he knew that she'd be afraid.

"I still can't believe this is happening..." Willow said with joy. "I'm so excited."

"Me... too. And to be honest I am a bit scared as well." Lloyd admitted.

"Why are you scared?" Willow asked.

"I don't know...I guess it's just a feeling..." Lloyd said smiling

"I guess so." Willow said.

Lloyd looked into Willows beautiful hazel eyes but when he looked into them, he saw excitement, Joy, Love and fear. He knew she was afraid of this big change. Afraid of what could happen. Afraid of her loosing her life along with her child's.

"Willow... your going to be okay... I promise." Lloyd said.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I know your afraid. And I promise that you'll be fine." Lloyd said as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But... what if... I won't be... what if something goes wrong?" Willow said as she began to cry.

"You will be Willow. I promise. You and Rose will be fine. I know this is a big change for us but... It's a happy change." Lloyd said as he whipped away a tear that rolled down Willows face.

"Thanks Lloyd..." Willow smiled.

"No problem." Lloyd said. "Now I'm going to go make you some soup." He said as he placed a kiss on Willows lips.

"Alright..." Willow mumbled.

When Lloyd went downstairs he never knew that Willow would be having her baby soon. About a half an hour later Lloyd heard a scream come from upstairs. He quickly turned off the stove and ran as fast as he could upstairs. When he came into their bedroom he saw Willow in pain.

"Willow?" He asked in concern as he quickly ran over to Willows side. "What's wrong?"

"T-the baby." Willow said in pain.

"Hold on Willow..." Lloyd said as he picked Willow up bridal style and ran to the window. He quickly opens it and jumped out as he Summoned his elemental dragon.

The two lived in the middle of nowhere and he had to fly as fast as he could to get her to the nearest hospital.

"L-Lloyd..." Willow panted.

"Hold on Willow. Just hold on for me please..." Lloyd said.

But then he saw a familiar dragon in the distance. It was Griffin Turners dragon. He used his powers as a beacon to signal Turner. Griffin came up right beside Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd. What's up?" Turner asked.

"Willow. She is having her baby and we need to get to the nearest hospital as quickly as we can and I was thinking that you could help." Lloyd explained.

"Quick is my middle name." Griffin said. "Hop on."

"Alright. Willow... I'm gonna hand you to Griffin. Just grab his hands." Lloyd said.

"A-alright..." Willow said.

Lloyd generally lifted up Willow to give to Turner. When he held out his hand Willow grabbed it with all her strength. Turner generally lifted Willow onto his lap and the. Lloyd jumped onto Turners dragon. They took off as fast as they could. When they reached the hospital Lloyd took Willow and thanked Turner. He then ran inside with Willow in his arms.

When Lloyd came in two nurses ran up to him. They lead Lloyd to a room and he placed Willow on the bed. Lloyd left the room for Willow to get changed and ready. He waited outside the room and he smelled so many things. He waited for about five minuets until they let him inside.

"Hey Willow..." Lloyd said as he walked over to Willow.

"H-hey..." Willow replied shakily.

"You know when?" Lloyd asked.

"They said in about an hour..."

"Alright..." Lloyd said smiling.

They talked for an hour but then the two nurses came in.

"Oh hi." Lloyd said as he waved.

"Your family?" One of them asked.

"Uh yeah. I'm Willow's husband. Lloyd." Lloyd replied.

"Alright. I'm Jenny and this is my partner Cassie." Jenny said kindly.

"And our brothers and sister are coming soon. I think in a hour." Lloyd said.

"Alright. What are their names?" Cassie asked.

"Kai, Nya, Zane, Cole and Jay along with my mother Misakio and Willows parents Faith and Julien."

"Alright. Now let's get going." Jenny replied cheerfully.

They all walked over to Willow to get her ready. Lloyd sat next to Willow while Jenny and Cassie get her ready.

"Your going to be okay... I promise... " Lloyd said as he grabbed Willow hand and held it near his face.

"I trust you..." Willow said as she gave a weak smile.

"You ready?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes..." Willow replied.

About five minuets later the room was filled with horrid screams of pain coming from Willow. Lloyd stood by her side comforting her all the way.

"Please make the pain stop!" Willow cried. "Please!"

"Willow your almost there..." Lloyd soothed.

About fifteen minuets later Lloyd witnessed his daughter coming into the world. Letting out her first sounds. Willow laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes in relief. But when she opened her eyes she saw Jenny holding her daughter out to Willow.

"Rose..." Willow said as she started to cry in happiness.

"You did great..." Lloyd smiled.

But then they heard a knock on the door. When Cassie opened it they saw their family. They came up to Willow and Lloyd and congratulated them.

But somewhere in New York City people were talking.

"She is the key to finding the infinity stones... we have to find her." Someone said as he placed a picture of Willow on the table.

"Why do you say that. We already have Thor." A woman said.

"Nat. She is the one key to finding the infinity stones to stop Thanos." The man said.

"Well... then let's find her."

 **hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this first ever chapter of Why. Alright I did say it was going to be plotted between the first avengers and Age of Ultron but we changed it. It will be plotted after Age of Ultron but don't worry there will be a huge battle to come. Also this is plotted after Sons of Garmadon. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed and as I said we have been planing this for months. Yeah. Well I have to take off. I will see you guys in the Update. Love you all. Take care. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello My lovely warriors! How are you doing today? So this chapter should be exciting. We will be seeing the Avengers in this chapter and there will be a little fight between two of the Ninja. So yeah. Don't want to spoil anything. I hope you enjoy! Shoutouts to my lovely Warriors MNC, Loki, MoC and a new reader llyodenia. I hoe you enjoy! Also I will be introducing my chapters a little bit differently now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Capture**

 _If you try to draw a striaight line it will never be straight. All you need to do is keep on making it imperfect in any way you can. That's how Life is. A crooked line._

* * *

It was a warm summer afternoon. Willow and Lloyd were comming home from the hospital. They just had their child Rose. They didn't know if Rose had elemtal powers but they were sure that she did. They sat down on the couch to rest. But then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Lloyd said as he got up.

"Alright." Willow replied.

When Lloyd opened the door he was greeted by a man in red and gold armor.

"Uh.. hello?" Lloyd said.

"Hi. We are looking for someone by the name of Willow Garmadon. Do you happen to know where she is?" The man asked.

"Uh. She's my wife. Why are you looking for her exactly?" Lloyd asked.

"Classified." He said.

"Alright. I'll go get her." Lloyd sighed.

Lloyd told Willow what was going on and they both went to the door.

"Hi?" Willow asked.

"Hello Willow. My name is Tony and these are the Avengers." Tony said as he pointed behind him. "You need to come with us."

"Why do I need to come with you?" Willow asked.

"You'll soon know in time." A man with a hammer said.

"No your going to tell me now." Willow said.

"No, your going to come with us." A woman with red hair ordered.

Willow closed the door on them.

"Lloyd. We'll need to get to the flying temple. It's the only safe haven for us now." Willow said.

"Yeah. C'mon!" Lloyd replied.

Lloyd went out to the back yard and summoned his elemental dragon. Willow got on with Lloyd as she carried Rose in her arms. They arrived at the flying Temple and went inside.

"Lloyd. They will be comming after me. You need to get Rose out of here along with yourself." Willow said.

"Willow. I can't... I can't let them take you. I can't let Rose grow up without a mother.." Lloyd replied sadly.

"And I can't let you or Rose get hurt." Willow said.

"Alright... Stay safe... come back to me..." Lloyd said as he kissed Willow.

"I promise..." Willow mumbled.

When they parted Lloyd took Rose and flew off on his elemental dragon. About five minuets later Willow saw a jet land on the temple grounds. 'Let's do this.' She thought as she got into a fighting position.

The people who were at the house got off the jet. The man With the bow shot an arrow near Willow.

"First and only warning. Come with us. We promise that you won't be harmed." The man with the shield said.

"Never." Willow growled.

"Fine then. Clint." The man said.

The arrow guy came running at her with. He knocked her off her feet and pinned her to the ground.

"Let me go and no one gets hurt." Willow said angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked.

"You asked for it." Willow said. She turned around and kicked the man who pinned her.

She fought bravely but then what she didn't expect was that the red haired woman was gonna do something to capture her. Willow felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and then all she saw was darkness.

 **Hello my lovely Warriors! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Why. I don't really have much to say for now. But yeah. Love you guys! Take care. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you doing this afternoon? So yeah. Tomorrow is my first day of school. I can't wait to see my friends again. So tomorrow I will start posting at 3:00 -10:00 PM Eastern time. Also me and the team have figured out that Warriors Sunset Will be ending in October. Yeah. Also 17 more days till the ninjago movie. Cannot wait! I know that the V/As may not be the original but I know that they will do a great job. Also I will be adding some Agents of Shield Characters such as May, Skye (if ur not on season 3 don't read the other name)/ Daisy, Coulson and a few others. So yeah. Here we are. Chapter 3. Shout outs to my lovely Warriors Loki, MNC and MoC. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: An Elemental or an Inhuman?**

 _You have to accept who you are. And let others accept you and if they don't. That's fine. Just be yourself. Love yourself. Even if you have powers or not._

* * *

Willow woke up with a searing pain in the back of her neck. She could barely sit up. She looked around the room she saw it was made of sound proof foam. But then she saw what was like a hidden door open. A woman with brown hair that was styled like what Nya used to have when they were protecting Ninjago.

"Willow Garmadon." The woman said. "My name is Agent Daisy. And you have no need to be afraid." She said.

"I have every right to be afraid. Those people took me from my home. From my family." Willow growled.

"Yes you do. But there is no need. I am an Inhuman and we believe that you are to. Myself and my team are gathering a group of inhumans to help and protect. But Steve Rogers has asked that you join his team. We are heading to Shield Headquarters where you will meet with Director Coulson." Daisy said.

"Alright. But, do yup know where my husband and daughter?" Willow asked.

"Fitz was tracking your husband because of his powers." Daisy replied.

"We are not inhumans... by the way." Willow mumbled as she clenched her sheets.

"What are you then?" Daisy asked.

"Me and my friends and family... We are Elementals. Our blood is the same as normal humans. But, Its our hearts that are different. Our DNA is different. The powers are passed down but sometimes they skip a generation. Sometimes it depends on Gender." Willow explained.

"That's amazing." Daisy said. "Do you mind if I tell one of our scientists what you told me?" She asked.

"I'd rather not. I don't trust anyone with what I am. But for some reason I trust you." Willow said.

"Maybe its because of this." Daisy said. "Hold your heads above mine."

Willow stood up and put her hands above Daisy's. But then she felt vibrations like tiny earthquakes. "My powers are vibrations and when I focus enough they can be earthquakes." Daisy explained.

"Its like my brothers power. He has the power of earth. He can create boulders. Create earthquakes. And a lot more." Willow said.

"So. There are others like you?" Daisy asked.

Willow nodded. "please don't tell anyone." Willow asked.

"I won't. Don't worry." Daisy smiled.

Back in Ninjago Lloyd was flying on his elemental dragon to Zane and Luna house. Each ninja has a secluded house in a part of Ninjago. Zane and Luna live in the northern part of Ninjago. When he arrived he knocked on the door.

"Lloyd?" Zane asked as he opens the door to see his brother in law.

"Zane. We have a problem." Lloyd replied.

 **Hello my lovely Warriors. How are you doing? Alright I did give a few spoilers for Agents of Shield. Yes, Fury gave the position of Director to Phil. Yeah. I don't have much more to say. There will be an Update today and Warriors Sunset will be out tomorrow. So yeah. Also there is another Hurricane forming near the Caribbean so I hope you guys are safe. Love you all. Take care. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are all of you today? I don't have much to say about this chapter but I can tell you that you will enjoy it. I'm not ordering you tho XD but yeah. You will see the Avengers in this chapter. So yeah. Huge shoutouts to my lovely warriors Loki, MNC and MoC. Hope you enjoy this Chapter of Why.**

 **Chapter 4: New York**

Willow Rose on the plane in that small room. Well it was pretty spacious actually. I still had my phone but I had no service. I just wanted to let Lloyd know that I wouldn't be comming home soon. And maybe not at all.

She was soon dropped off somewhere in New York then she got into a car And hugged Daisy goodbye. She had spent her time with her. She had become great friends with her. She was then driven to a place that was surrounded by trees. It was a beautiful place. But then she saw a clearing and saw a beautiful compound that had a jet and everything.

When she climbed up the stairs she was greeted by Tony.

"Hello Willow. Welcome to Avengers headquarters." Tony said.

"It looks amazing." Willow replied.

"It really is Willow. Now, Sam had retrieved your things from your home and moved them to your room here." Tony said.

Willow kept quiet and bowed her head in sadness.

"Don't worry. You'll still be able to communicate with him." Tony said as he placed a hand on Willows shoulder.

"T-thanks... but it won't be the same without him actually being here." Willow said.

"C'mon. I'll show you to your room." Tony said.

The two walked down he hallways ti'll they got to the quarters. When Willow opened the door she saw all her things. Her guitar. Her pictures. Everything.

"I hope you enjoy." Tony said as he closed the door.

Willow looked around. She got out her phone and dailed the number for Lloyd. She heard the phone ring. But then she heard Lloyds voice.

"Willow?" Lloyd said in a worried tone. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Lloyd it's me. I'm okay and I don't think I'm allowed to tell you where I am." Willow replied in a saddened tone.

"Well it's good to know your okay." Lloyd said in a comforting tone. "I miss you so much..."

"I miss you too Lloyd."

The two talked on the phone for hours on end even face timing each other so Willlow could See Lloyd and her baby girl. They missed each other so much.

 **hello my lovely Warriors. Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual. I thought that this would be just a small chapter. I want to put big and small chapters into my stories. But yeah. Also on my update thing i am starting a small story that I may put into a small side story. So yeah. I also may do a series of oneshots like what MoC does for Jaya but I will be doing Willoyd. If that's okay with you MoC. I don't want to steal your ideas. But yeah. I hope you enjoyed this. I will be posting the next update soon Be on the lookout for that. Now I have to go. I'll see you all later. Love you guys. Take care! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Um. So i have some news. Why will be put on hold for a couple of Weeks. We are still working on a few things but to make it up to you guys we will be starting a series called Icenwood Highschool. It will be based off of Aphmaus Phoenix Drop High. This will be 30 chapters aka Episodes and it will have two seasons and it will continue on until Starlight and Will continue from there. I hope this doesn't upset you guys. You all are so understanding. I want to thank you all. I'm sorry that this series won't be comming out that frequently. But Icenwood high will start comming out soon. I hope you'll be understanding. Love you all. Take care. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely warriors! Sorry I haven't posted Any chapters on this story, I have been working on Warriors, School and a whole bunch of other stuff! Also MyStreet Starlight ended Yesterday and I am so sad bacause I loved that season! And the voice actor for Aaron also known as Jason has a beautiful singing voice. Jess and Jason both do. I started crying when Jason started signing. Also The voice cast did an amazing job... also Pur loveable Garroth has been turned as well... I want to give all the love to our wonderful cinnomon roll. But he did say this, "Thank you My friends, I'll be okay because you gave me hope" Let's give our wonderful Garroth all our love. Alright. Enough of me crying over a fictional Minecraft charecter. So this Chapter will be centered around Loyd and Willow and Their memories together. now HUGE Shoutouts to my lovely Warriors MNC, MoC, Loki, Panda, lloydena and MMM! Hope you enjoy this chapter, also this story will have two chapters posted every month.**

 **Chapter 5: Memories**

Willow looked up at the ceiling of her room in the Avengers headquarters. She missed hanging out with Daisy. She had become close friends with her over the 72 hour flight. Even though she was in an isolated room. Daisy was the only agent that She could talk to about the Elemental masters. Daisy promised to tell their scientists, Fitz and Jenna, Only what Willow allowed. When she looked to her wall she saw her guitar.

Willow picked it it up and Started to play the song that Lloyd had played when they had first met in highschool. It was from the game that they used to play together: New world.

She remembered that she had been stuck in nearly every class with him. He was a jerk to her for nearly half of the year. It wasn't until she sat down on the music room floor with her back to the door and texting her best friend CY. That's when she finally met the real Lloyd.

After she was done playing that she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she saw the woman that was called Scarlett Witch. She knew her real name to be Wanda Maximoff like all the Avengers did.

"That was a very beautiful song... I couldn't help but listen." Wanda said in her sacovian accent. "But I heard you crying while you played. I'm guessing the song connects you to your husband."

"It does." Willow said as she put her guitar back on the wall.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Wanda asked.

"Sure. I'm kinda getting lonely anyways." Willow said as she gave a weak smile.

Wanda walked in and was amazed at what Willow had done with her room. The pictures, the decoration just took her breath away.

"This is amazing." Wanda said in amazement.

"Thanks. I'm still working on it."

"Still."

Willow Kept quiet as she saw a picture of her and Lloyd at their wedding. Willow wore a beautiful wedding dress that was made of silk and she wore the necklace that she still wares today. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes when she looked at the picture. She missed Lloyd dearly.

"You okay?" Wanda asked in concern.

"Oh... yeah..." Willow said as she whipped the tears away and put the picture down.

She sat next next to Wanda and cried. But Wanda soothed her like a sister. Almost like what Nya did when Lloyd and her broke up for a period of time.

"Lloyd seems really special to you. Why don't you tell me about him." Wanda said. Trying to cheer Willow up.

In the snowy moutains Lloyd was holding his baby girl Rose. He looked at Rose and remembered all the happy times he had With Willow. But one remained in his memory ever since it happend.

 _Flashback:_

Willow had been acting strangely the past week. It had been about a month since they were married. Willow was hanging out with the girls for a girls night tonight and the guys were going to be comming together at Coles to watch Football. It was the Ninjago Dragons, and Chicago Bears. They were all excited. But the next Day Couldn't have made Lloyd any more happier.

The Girls went back to Coles and they had gifts for each of them. But When Garmadon, Misakio, Jade, Ray, Maya, Endna, Ed, Lou, Faith and Julien Came they got presents too. Lloyd was told to open his present first. When he did he found a shirt That said Worlds Greatest dad. His eyes lit up and he Hugged Willow.

"Oh My God!" Lloyd said as he hugged Willow.

The others opened their presents and were all excited for the new arrival of the newest member of The Garmadon family.

 _End_

Lloyd Remembered that night very well. He wanted Willow back so badly.

 **hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
